


Connie's smithing request

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Lava - Freeform, Mention of Steven - Freeform, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Smithing, The Forge, Warping, Weapons, metal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Connie asks Bismuth for a favor.





	Connie's smithing request

>Connie approached Bismuth nervously within the newly repaired beach house. She hadn't spent long around the large smith, but she knew there was nobody better to help with the request she had.  
>"Hey, Bismuth? Can I ask you for a favor?"  
>Bismuth smiled as she looked at Connie. "Sure thing, what'cha need from ol' Bismuth?"  
>"Well, I was wondering if you could make me some armor." A light blush formed on Connie's cheeks. "I'm used to having Steven around to protect me in a fight, but with him off visiting gem colonies.....I need something to help protect my body in a fight to compensate for his absence."  
>Bismuth thought for a moment before she nodded. "Armor huh? We'll get you set up little warrior. C'mon, let's go to the forge, you can help me make it." Bismuth started making her way over to the warp pad as she finished talking.  
>"Really?! That'd be so cool!" Connie spoke out in excitement as she followed behind the smith. The warp pad flared to life as they both stoop upon its surface, the warp stream coming down and surrounding them before it carried them out of the house.  
>A few moments in the warp later, they pair arrived at the pad fixated on the slope of a smoking volcano. Connie looked at the grey landscape around her in wonder. "Wow, this is so cool."  
>"You think this is cool, wait until you see the forge. You'll be blown away when you see me doing my Bismuth." Bismuth smiled and winked at Connie before stepping off the pad and walking down the path. Connie took another few seconds to look around before she stepped off the pad and started following behind Bismuth.  
>The pair passed a few craters with boiling black liquid on their way down. Small green plants dotted the slopes sparingly The smell of sulfur in the air intensified as they kept walking, Connie did her best to power through the strong smell as they continued along the path.  
>Before long, they came across a large grey block embedded into a section of the volcano that was more melted than other places. Bismuth placed her hands under her gem, cupping it as it lit up, The volcano shook a little as the the sections of the black block began sliding away, forming an entrance before the pair.  
>"Woah, that's an awesome trick! Is the forge inside?"  
>"Sure is! Come on, let's get in there so we can make you something special!"  
>Bismuth led the way into the opening, Connie following close behind. The pair descended the grey stairs within down into the darkness a short way before coming across a door with a rose symbol patterned upon it. Bismuth paused and hesitated a moment before she slid the doors open and stepped inside, Connie right behind her.  
>Within the forge sat a wide array of items and weapons, chests and weapons were leaned up against the wall, a giant sword was hanging from chains upon the ceiling above a huge anvil, a few round bins with materials resting close to the back of the room. "It sure is hot in here." Connie gasped out as the heat started to really register in her mind.  
>"Hold on to that thought Connie, because it's about to get way hotter!" Bismuth spoke in glee as she shifted her right hand into a hammer and knocked a thick black brick into the ground. The room began to light up as a hatch opened up and lava poured from the opening onto Bismuth, submerging her entirely. Connie let out a light gasp of surprise at the display.  
>A short moment later, Bismuth emerged from the lava with a wide smile. "Aaah, nothing like a hot lava bath to get the working spirit up. Now, what should we use for the armor?" Bismuth stroked her chin with her right hand as she looked at the bins, then back at Connie. "What do you want the armor to look like?"  
>"It doesn't have to be fancy, it just has to work. It'd be cool if it matched the colors and style of that sword you made me though!"  
>Bismuth nodded. "That's easy enough." She walked over to the bins and grabbed a few handfuls of material before sticking the clump and her hand into the lava. "Connie, start measuring out materials, I need an equal amount of each one for the other ingots." Bismuth spoke before she started banging away at the freshly made bar with her fists shifted into hammers.  
>Connie used a small bucket and began using her hands to scoop materials out of the bin and into the bucket. She made sure each scoop was equal, made sure she kept track of how many scoops she had taken from each bin. When the hammering had stopped in the background, she heard Bismuth's voice shout out. "Ready for the other materials!"  
>Connie rushed over to the anvil and handed the bucket filled two thirds of the way up with materials to Bismuth. Bismuth smiled as she looked at the materials within. "Not bad Connie, this should be plenty. Now, get comfortable, this might take a while."  
>"Yes ma'am." Connie spoke out as she made her way to a bare portion of the wall and sat down, getting comfortable and keeping her eyes on Bismuth, watching the smith pound away at handful after handful of material, the sheets large and thin, piling up on the ground near the anvil.  
>After a half hour of hammering, Bismuth stopped. She looked over at Connie for a moment before smiling and picking up a few sheets. With a grin, she stuck the sheets together into the lava flow, pulled the molten mass back out, and began shaping it in her bare hands. As the metal started to cool down, Bismuth stuck it into the large bin of oil next to the anvil, fire flaring up from the bucket.  
>Smiling, Bismuth reached into the bucket and pulled the flaming armor out, blowing the fire out with a deep breath of air.  
>Connie let out a gasp as she saw the final result. The finished armor was mostly pink, with layers of blue and yellow trim around the shoulders and waist. Sitting in the middle was a large white star. "Here you go Connie, try this on for size!" Bismuth beamed proudly as she made her way over to the small girl and offered the armor to her.  
>Connie smiled as she quickly slid the armor over her body and gave herself a good look. The armor fit her body well, tight enough to not slide off, but loose enough to allow movement and to make it easy to put on and slide off. "It's perfect! Thank you so much Bismuth!"  
>"You're welcome. Remember, if you ever need it repaired, come to me! It's my Bismuth to keep the gear of the Crystal Gems in good condition."  
>Connie let out a light giggle. "I will, I promise. Thanks again."


End file.
